


A Most Unusual Realisation

by BronteLover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feminisation, Genderswap, Incest, M/M, curse, girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronteLover/pseuds/BronteLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took in the sight of Dean’s new mouth-wateringly luscious body, only dressed in white, lace underwear. The smooth, soft curve of her breasts were accentuated by the line of the bra, and her flat stomach led down into lace panties that left little to the imagination. He imagined ripping them off and plunging his cock inside the tight, wet heat they hid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Unusual Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I do not write these works for profit or commercial gain. I write these works for non-profit entertainment. 
> 
> I do not sanction incest in real life. 
> 
> Just to avoid confusion, when written from Dean's perspective he stills sees himself as a he so he is referred to as such. When written from Sam's perspective, Sam sees Dean as a woman, so Dean is referred to using female pronouns. 
> 
> I felt like writing something silly while I work on my other stories. So I did. I hope you enjoy it.

The sorceress sat in the seedy roadhouse bar and watched as the beautiful young man, with short sandy hair and bright green eyes, slowly rolled his hips as he danced. The scantily dressed woman pressed up against him let him guide them through the dance, pressing their bodies closer in time with the beat of the music.

She turned her gaze to the man who was with the green eyed stranger. He was much taller and broader, but he lacked the outright confidence and sexiness of the other man. He was very handsome, though, with his reddish brown hair and obviously stunning body clad in jeans and flannel. She slightly cocked her head to the side as she noticed the look of jealousy he wore. His hazel eyes were dark with it and the skin around his full mouth was pulled tight to accommodate the hard line his lips were in.

At first she surmised that he was jealous of the other man for the fact that he was with someone, while he sat alone slowly drinking a beer. The longer she observed this exchange, however, it became obvious that it was not the man he was jealous of, but the rather easy looking woman. Now that she thought about it, it was quite apparent to the attentive onlooker that hazel eyes was sexually attracted to the green eyed womanizer.

She smiled slightly. She hadn’t done something for fun in quite a while, and she always liked teaching people lessons. She decided that perhaps green eyes could do with a bit of female perspective, because it was obvious that he thought most women were disposable. It was also time that tall drink of water stopped being a coward and admitted his feelings for the other man. He obviously just needed a bit of persuasion.

 

* * *

 

When Dean came out of the bathroom, after screwing the dyed blonde against a stall, he was confronted by a woman with dark blue eyes and a shock of curly red hair. In the moment that he had to observe her features, he thought that she was quite beautiful, but that thought was cut short as she gripped his collar and kissed him deeply. After the initial shock, he responded, enjoying the feel of her tongue exploring his mouth. She finally pulled away and gave him a small, mischievous smile before disappearing into thin air.

For a solid minute, Dean stood staring at the spot she had been occupying, and then he felt his eyes roll back in his head before he fainted dead away.

When he regained consciousness some time later, he was met with Sam’s worried expression, which instantly cleared as he groaned and opened his eyes.

“Hey Sammy,” he croaked, as Sam helped him up. “Did I pass out?”

“Yeah,” Sam sighed, guiding Dean towards the bar’s exit.

“And I didn’t even drink tequila tonight,” Dean chuckled, leaning heavily on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam deposited his brother in the passenger seat before he got into the driver’s seat and adjusted it for the extra three inches he had on Dean. He could tell that Dean was really disorientated if he was making no protests about Sam driving his Baby.

When they reached the motel, Dean was barely conscious and Sam had to practically drag him into the room. He dumped his brother’s heavy form on the bed and removed his boots, jeans and shirt before he pushed Dean farther onto the bed.

He gazed at his brother for a long while, taking in the golden line of his legs and the relaxed expression he wore, which somehow made his face even more perfect. Sam hesitantly reached out and stroked Dean’s defined jawline, before he slowly guided his thumb over his pink lower lip. The desire to kiss that gorgeous mouth was almost too much, but he finally pulled away with a pained sigh, and began to get undressed himself. When he climbed onto the bed, he willed himself to sleep, knowing that like every other night, he would dream of making love to his brother.

 

* * *

 

Dean woke up and stretched as he yawned. His right hand fell back onto the pillow and felt long, soft hair under it. He had obviously brought someone over last night and neglected to tell them to leave afterwards, which was testament to how drunk he had clearly been, and why he couldn’t remember anything of the sort.

He rolled over and got out of bed, rubbing the bleariness out of his eyes as he made his way to the bathroom. He pulled down his boxers, which felt very loose for some reason, after he lifted the toilet seats. Reaching downwards, he was met with a rounded mound of flesh underneath his pubic hair. His eyes flew open as he took in the sight of not his penis, but of his vagina. He let out a wheeze of air as he shuffled over to the bathroom mirror, almost tripping over his boxers as he went. Dean let out a pained scream at what was reflected back at him.

Sam was instantly awake and alert as he leapt out of his bed and ran to the bathroom. His mouth fell open at the sight that met him. Standing before him, was a tall, beautiful woman, with golden blonde hair that cascaded down to her waist, and long, supple legs that were partially obscured by the oversized t-shirt she wore. He looked up and was confronted by very familiar green eyes that were widened in shock. He felt his cock stir at the sight of not only a gorgeous woman who resembled a mermaid, but at the fact that _Dean_ was this _woman._

“Sammy,” Dean whispered. “I’m a _girl_!”

Sam stood speechless for what seemed an age before he finally replied, “Um… it seems that you are. I think that you might have been cursed.”

Dean propped a hand on his shapely hip and arched an eyebrow, “No shit Sherlock. But _why?_ And _how_? Our last case was a ghost, _not_ a witch!”

Sam nodded in agreement and then snapped his fingers, “Let me look in Dad’s journal and see if there’s anything enlightening!”

Dean huffed and after pulling his loose fitting boxers back on, took to pacing the room impatiently. Sam thought of those cartoons when the character wore a groove in the floor, and chuckled inwardly at the thought. His chuckle instantly ceased, however, when he found what he was looking for.

“Dean,” he said, causing his brother to whip around with in a curtain of sun kissed hair. “I’ve found what you’ve been cursed with.”

“Well?” Dean snapped. “Spit it out!”

Sam rolled his eyes, “It’s a twenty four hour curse that’s meant to teach its recipient a particular lesson.”

“And if I _don’t_ learn a lesson?” Dean groaned.

“Then you stay like this until you do.”

“Oh _God._ Kill me now!”

“Um Dean?”

“What?”

“I think we need to buy you some women’s clothing. Boxers aren’t really intended for your kind of… _figure._ ”

Dean suddenly smirked, “Looks like you like my figure, Sammy.”

Sam swallowed as Dean approached him, swinging her rounded hips and pushing her perky little breasts out, “I-ah-I n-need to go and ah shower.”

He loped past Dean and shut the door behind himself, leaving Dean’s smirk to widen as he thought about Sam’s flustered reaction.

 

* * *

 

Dean stood in the changing stall of the ladies’ changing room, and took in the sight of his new body clad in a lacy white bra and matching panties. He thought that it would freak him out to see himself semi-naked in the mirror, but he found that he quite liked it. The more he looked at himself, the more he realised that he could use his current state to his advantage.

“Sammy,” he called, and heard his brother approach. “I need some advice, I’m coming out.”

He smiled deviously before he opened the door and revealed himself to Sammy, whose jaw promptly slackened and cheeks bloomed with colour.

He took in the sight of Dean’s new mouth-wateringly luscious body, only dressed in white, lace underwear. The smooth, soft curve of her breasts were accentuated by the line of the bra, and her flat stomach led down into lace panties that left little to the imagination. He imagined ripping them off and plunging his cock inside the tight, wet heat they hid.  

“What do you think?” Dean smirked, conspiratorially.   

Sammy regained some of his composure and replied, “It looks good, Dean. I uh like that colour.”

Dean walked closer until he was practically standing between Sam’s long legs, “Are you sure? I don’t need to get something… _sexier_?”

Sam’s mind felt as if it was melting out of his ears. Why was it that whether Dean was male or female, he was still drop dead gorgeous, and ridiculously tempting?

Sam shook his head, “No. I think you look good like this.”

Dean pouted, “Just good?”

Sam fidgeted, and murmured, “You look sexy.”

“I’m sorry, Sammy, I couldn’t hear that.”

Sam cleared his throat and said in a clear voice, “You look sexy, okay, Dean?”

Dean smiled shyly, “Thanks, Sammy.”

Sam sighed as Dean disappeared behind the curtain once more, and tried to ignore his throbbing erection.

* * *

 

They sat in the same roadhouse bar that they had visited the night before. Sammy tried not to look at Dean too much, who was now dressed in a tight checked shirt that she had tied in the front to expose her flat stomach, form fitting low waist jeans and cowgirl boots. Her hair hung long and golden down her back as she drank her beer.

Dean observed the men and women on the dance floor and decided that he felt like dancing. He was used to having lots of attention as a man when he danced, but he wanted to know what it felt like to dance as a _woman_ and get lots of attention.

Dean suddenly got up and walked over to the jukebox, which was playing some sad country song about a man whose wife left him. Dean rolled his eyes before he scanned the choice of songs and hit one of the buttons. The country song suddenly become _I Love Rock ‘n Roll_ by Joan Jett. Dean swung his hips in time with the music, and tossed his hair to the side as he walked onto the dance floor. His moves were purposefully provocative as he slid his hands up his curvy body and skimmed over his firm breasts. A trucker approached him and started dancing next to him, as he stared lecherously at Dean’s breasts.

Sam gritted his teeth as he saw the trucker approach Dean, who was dancing so sensually that Sam could feel his mouth going dry. When the trucker looked as if he was about to touch her, Sam got up from the table and made his way over to the pair.

He sharply tapped the trucker on the shoulder and growled, “She’s with me. _Piss off_.”

The trucker swung around, his face contorted angrily, but he took in Sam’s calmly furious face and rather daunting size, and quickly retreated.

“What are you doing, Dean?” Sam asked irritably.

Dean ran his hand up his brother’s chest and gave him his sexiest smiled, “I want you to dance with me, baby boy. If I’m stuck like this for a while, I want to know what it feels like to have you up against me.”

Sammy ran an unsteady hand through his hair, “Listen Dean-”

His words died prematurely as Dean slid her now small, soft hands up Sam’s back and then downwards, past the waistband of his jeans, pressing her now long nails into the firm flesh of Sam’s buttocks. Sam inhaled sharply, arousal clouding his vision, before he pulled Dean’s much smaller body flush against him, and then made Dean lean back so that her body was in a beautiful curve, with her breasts sticking out for his hungry gaze.

As the chorus pulsed out of the speakers, Sam rolled their hips together, making Dean let out a breathy moan. Her eyes opened when Sam slid his hand up her stomach and rested it just below the warm curve of her breast.

“Sammy,” Dean breathed. “I want you.”

Sam licked his lips, “I don’t know, Dean-”

“Shut up and take me back to the motel.”

Sam blinked slowly for a while, before he led Dean to the exit and the Impala.

 

* * *

 

Sam carried Dean into the room and kicked the door closed behind them. Dean was kissing him hungrily, her tongue exploring his mouth as her hands gripped his shirt. Sam gently deposited her on the bed and stripped his shirt off.

Dean lay on the bed and took in his brother’s beautifully defined physique, before he sat up and ran his hand up Sam’s stomach, his tongue licking, and then sucking his navel.

Sam pushed Dean back onto the bed, and all but ripped her shirt and bra off so that she lay half naked on the bed, her beautiful breasts uncovered. Sam brought Dean into a sitting position before he knelt down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, and began to suckle on the satinlike flesh. She tasted clean and right, the sounds of pleasure she made filling his attentive ears.

Dean felt as if he might just climax from Sam’s talented mouth, and whimpered as the wet warmth was removed, and Sam pulled off his cowgirl boots and then his jeans. Sam stared at Dean’s white panties for a while, his fingers grazing the lace trim.

“Please Sammy,” Dean whimpered brokenly. “I need you so bad, baby.”

Sam slowly pulled the panties down her lithe legs, and discarded them on the motel carpet. Dean instinctively widened her legs as Sam bent downwards and pressed a kiss to the top of Dean’s sex. He laid light kisses along the slit and then began to shallowly lick at the pink wetness, making Dean gasp and clutch at his hair. Her body arched wonderfully as Sam plunged his long tongue into her tight warmth, and began to lick and suck at it.

Dean’s entire body was consumed with torturous heat as Sam used his amazing tongue on him. He almost reached orgasm as Sam’s long rough tongue slid into his delicate heat, and began to lick at the inside of him. His thighs were trembling with the effort to stay open. He looked down and saw Sam’s broad shoulders wedged in between his own smooth thighs. He watched, transfixed, as Sam’s wet tongue slid in and out of his folds, and his full lips brushed against Dean’s light pubic hair.

He felt a tingling inside of himself as Sam continued his thorough oral ministrations, and then he was climaxing with a high pitched scream of ecstasy. Sam licked at his slick, and Dean’s thighs trembled as his stomach tightened and his breasts tingled with sensation.

Sam pulled away, his mouth and chin shiny, as he claimed Dean’s mouth and slid his tongue past his teeth. Dean could taste himself, which made heat pool in his wet core.

“Sammy, baby,” he breathed. “Come inside of me now.”

Sam nodded as he divested himself of the rest of his clothing, and then took a condom out of the duffel bag. Dean slid it onto his impressive length, and Sam hissed at the feel of her warm fingers on his throbbing cock.

“How do want me?” Sam whispered hotly, running his hand up Dean’s soft side.

“On your back,” Dean replied.

Sam complied and watched with barely contained desire as Dean straddled him, and held his cock in her hand and then slowly slid onto him. He gasped at the feelings of Dean’s smooth, slick walls swallowing him and then moving up and down his engorged cock.

Dean threw his head back, baring his breasts, as he slid onto Sammy and began to move up and down. He could feel his centre stretch around Sam’s long, thick cock and touch the beginning Dean’s womb. He felt as if his brother’s penis would nudge at his soul, as it impaled him. He began to move his hips faster, and he massaged his nipples and breasts as he moved.

“Dean,” Sammy moaned. “You’re so tight and wet. You feel like silk around my cock.”

Dean felt Sam’s big, warm hands replace his own much smaller ones and gentle pinch his nipples and knead his breasts. He gripped Sam’s wrists as he climaxed once more, heat exploding in his centre and racing up through his stomach and outwards onto his breasts.

Sam thrust up harder as he felt Dean convulse around him, and her mouth dropped open as she screamed Sam’s name. The sound of his name sent him over the edge, and he felt himself spurt into the condom. Dean continued to ride him as their releases collided and exploded in absolute ecstasy. Dean slid off, and laid down beside him, as she wiped the hair from her brow.

Dean watched as Sam tied the condom and dropped it into the dustbin near their bed. His core pulsed pleasantly after his second orgasm, and his breasts felt sensitive, but not disagreeably so.

“That was pretty amazing,” Dean breathed.

Sam nodded his head as he tried to slow his breathing, “Agreed.”

Dean snuggled against his brother’s lean side and fell asleep with his head against his chest.

Sam stroked Dean’s long, silky hair until he also fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Dean woke up the next morning and yawned before getting out of bed and making his way to the bathroom. He groggily lifted the toilet seats and peed into the bowl while he leaned against the wall. When he was finished he flushed the toilet and went to the basin to wash his hands. His sleepy brain finally realised that he was back to normal when he was met with his handsome reflection.

“Sammy!” he shouted.

Sam snorted as he woke up and scrambled out of bed.

“What is it?” he demanded, as he entered the bathroom.

He took in the sight of his once-again-male brother and grinned, “Back to normal I see.”

Dean returned the smile which then faded into a frown.

“What is it, Dean?” Sam asked, walking closer to his brother.

Dean shrugged and replied, “I guess you don’t want me now that I’m back to normal.”

Sam rolled his eyes before he gently cupped Dean’s face, “I want you no matter what you sex you are.”

Dean’s smile returned, “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Sam answered, as he laid a soft kiss on Dean’s curved lips.     

 

 

 

 

 

  


End file.
